Kiss with a Fist
by Doomflower84
Summary: On the way to visiting a deimos settlement Darc looses his way, much to his brother's annoyance. A fight ensues and leads on to something else entirely...PWP, YAOI, twincest, some violence.


Title: Kiss with a Fist

Pairing: Darc/Kharg

Warnings: Explicit YAOI, Twincest, some violence

A.N. Darc as seme, which I have some difficulty with so I'm not entirely sure how great this one will be. Let me know if you like it and maybe I'll try some more with the pairing this way around ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, the boys do not belong to me *sigh* I make no profit from this.

* * *

As the first heavy droplets of rain began to find their way through the foliage above him and spatter against his exposed flesh, Darc's ruby eyes rolled skywards in a gesture of silent irritation. He could hear the sound of his brother's footfalls drawing closer as the lighter twin began to pick up speed and knew it would only be a matter of time before he was close enough to comment on their current situation. Gritting his teeth, the half-breed pushed on in an attempt to delay the inevitable lecture he was sure he was about to receive; his temper was already close to breaking point and he was all too aware that it wouldn't take much to send him toppling over the edge.

'You haven't got a clue where we're going, have you,' Kharg stated bluntly as he drew level with his twin.

'I know damned well where I'm going,' the darker male growled threateningly, eyes locked steadfastly on the forest ahead of them in a stubborn refusal to acknowledge his brother.

'I knew we should have brought the map,' Kharg sighed in exasperation, 'you should have listened to me.'

'How the hell would your precious map help us find a deimos settlement you humans have never even heard of!' Darc spat, his forward trajectory never wavering.

'Well, it would at least give us an idea which direction we're heading in, or maybe help us find shelter before the weather really breaks,' the blond retorted, brushing his already-dampening hair out of his eyes, 'anything would be better than following you around, seeing as you clearly don't have a clue where we are.'

'And I suppose you think you'd have done a better job?' the half-breed questioned as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

'It'd be hard to do any worse,' Kharg replied, dark eyes narrowing 'I have no idea why I let you talk me into this.'

'Just shut up and keep moving,' Darc grunted, making a concerted effort to let his brother's comment slide. The dark clouds that were no doubt gathering somewhere above them were causing the pervading gloom of the forest to thicken; it was only a matter of time before the heavens opened and although he would never admit it, it had been some time since his surrounds had ceased to seem familiar. He wanted to hurry on before the rain really set in.

They continued for a while in silence, Darc's ruby gaze scanning the forest for some sign that they were headed in the right direction. Despite his best efforts, the multitudinous shades of green that surrounded them gave no hint as to their whereabouts and it was becoming steadily harder to ignore the stinging chill of the raindrops as they dashed against his skin.

'C'mon Darc, we're just gonna have to face the fact that you've got us lost,' Kharg's voice, clearly laced with irritation, rang out at length.

'How many times do I have to tell you that we're not lost!' the half-breed snapped, finally whirling around to face his brother.

'Now is not the time to let your ridiculous deimos pride get in the way of common sense. If we stop now we can at least attempt to build a shelter and wait the rain out,' the blond reasoned.

'What...did you...just say to me?' Darc forced out through gritted teeth, his ruby eyes narrowing dangerously as they locked onto his twin.

'We can attempt to build a shelter?' Kharg shrugged.

'You know that's not what I meant!'

'Oh, in Gaia's name, Darc! Don't you think we have more important things to worry about right now thanks to you getting us lost? Stop being so petty,' Kharg sighed, turning abruptly away from his twin.

'Petty, am I?' Darc snarled viciously, the last taut threads of his frayed temper finally snapping.

With a roar of anger, the half-Drakyr leapt towards his brother, pulling his arm back in order to deliver a crushing blow and silence the lighter twin before the condescending remark he was sure was about to leave his lips could be uttered.

Kharg staggered backwards as Darc's scaled fist connected sharply with his face, his large brown eyes widening in shock as he registered what had happened. As the darker male took in his blond counterpart's bewildered expression and watched as he tentatively brushed his fingers against his bleeding lip, he was powerless to prevent the laughter he could feel rising in his throat from escaping.

The look on Kharg's face transmuted from confusion to anger so swiftly that the half-breed barely had time to register the change before his brother charged towards him. The air was abruptly forced from Darc's body as the blond crashed into him, sending both twins sprawling across the muddy ground beneath them.

'Deimos bastard!' Kharg cried, his lips curling upwards in an expression of disgust as he straddled the darker male and drove his fist repeatedly into his face.

With his ears ringing furiously from the force of his brother's blows, it took the dazed half-breed a few moments to react. As the former prince pulled back his arm in preparation to hit him again, Darc struck out fiercely with both hands, causing his twin to fall backwards with a startled yell.

The half-deimos rose to his knees before swiftly moving to follow his brother, leaning over the lighter male and placing one hand firmly on his chest in an attempt to pin him down. However, Kharg's lightning-fast reflexes caused his hand to snap out and grip Darc firmly by the wrist, pulling the half-Drakyr down on top of him as he violently twisted his body in order to reposition himself with his twin underneath him.

Darc snarled fiercely as he fought to resist his brother, causing both twins to roll through the damp, earthy undergrowth as each battled to gain the upper hand. The rain was now falling thick and fast, the dull rumble of distant thunder momentarily drowning out the sounds of exertion that unconsciously escaped from their lips.

Finally, Darc found himself being slammed down into the earth beneath him, Kharg's hands pressed tight against his chest as the lighter twin pinned him to the ground. Without giving him time to react, Kharg raised his fist once more and struck the half-Drakyr with ferocious force, pain blazing like white-hot stars behind his tightly-closed eyes.

A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him as the pressure on his chest lifted and he felt himself being dragged to his feet, his brother's hand wrapped tightly around one horn as the blond swiftly spun him round and slammed him backwards into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Breathing heavily, Darc brought his hands up in an effort to push Kharg away from him, but as he peered through the curtain of rain-sodden hair that had fallen over his face during the course of their battle, he noticed that the fierce emotion that blazed behind his brothers eyes was no longer the outraged anger it had been such a short while before. Instead, the fire in his gaze stemmed from something else entirely, something which caused an answering heat to spread through the darker male's body.

Darc's clawed fingers were already curling tightly through his brother's hair as the lighter twin moved in towards him, bringing them together in a fierce, lip-bruising kiss. The metallic tang of blood flooded Darc's mouth with delicious familiarity, the taste irrevocably linked with his brother's lips. He could not explain why so many of their battles ended this way, the remnants of their fury and frustration with each other somehow transmuting into the exquisite abandon they found as their bodies met; he only knew that it had become an intrinsic part of the dynamics between them, something that felt as natural as breathing.

The half-breed slowly pulled back from the kiss, his teeth nipping sharply at his brother's full bottom lip and drawing fresh drops of crimson blood, causing the former prince to groan softly. As Darc extricated his hand from the lighter twin's hair, Kharg grabbed the horn on his shoulder and, without giving him the chance to react, quickly spun the darker male round and forced him face-first against the rough bark of the tree.

Darc felt the soft, hot press of his brother's lips against his rain-cooled skin and allowed his eyes to close, a growling moan rising from the depths of his throat as he felt the other male's hand slide along his waist. It was almost enough to make him surrender, the sweet ache of desire burning through his veins with startling intensity as flesh met with passion-flushed flesh. However, the dying vestiges of his former anger would not allow him to let his brother believe he had won this particular fight.

In one swift movement, the half-Drakyr swept his arm back and hooked it tightly around his brother's neck while simultaneously drawing up his knees and, placing his feet firmly against the trunk of the tree, he pushed backwards with all the strength at his disposal. Kharg let out a startled cry as the movement sent him crashing backwards, Darc landing on top of him with a heavy thud. The darker twin swiftly rolled over, hands firmly planted on either side of his brother's head as he stared into his lust-darkened eyes.

'I don't think so,' he grinned, voice coming out rough and low as he curled his clawed hand behind the blond's head and leaned in closer.

Lips pressed tight against the white stretch of Kharg's exposed throat, Darc allowed his pointed teeth to graze the delicate flesh he found there. At the sound of his brother's sharp intake of breath he pulled swiftly away, the soft drag of his tongue sweeping upwards to follow the chiselled line of the blond's jaw-bone. As he sought out his brother's mouth once more, one hand slid slowly across the damp material clinging to the hard outlines of Kharg's muscular torso, stopping only to fumble with the clasps of his belt.

Feeling the leather come loose beneath his fingers, Darc pressed himself against his twin with greater urgency, one body moulding to the other as though they belonged like this. He felt Kharg's tongue lash fiercely against his own and, catching it gently between his teeth, sucked hard enough to draw a gasp from the lighter twin before he pulled back.

He caught the glitter of Kharg's fever-bright eyes focused on his face as he reluctantly withdrew his hold on the other male, the dark look he saw there only serving to spur him on. Coming to rest on his knees, Darc's hands fisted into the sodden material of his brother's shorts, heart beating hard and fast in his chest as he eagerly peeled them away and tossed them into the tangle of undergrowth that surrounded them.

He looked up to find the former prince tearing at his shirt with equal exigency, the sound of his lust-thickened breathing filling Darc's ears as he finally succeeded in dragging the material over his head. The half-breed's ruby gaze raked appraisingly across his twin's supine form, his hands sliding possessively along the inside of the blond's rain-slicked thighs. As he took in the pink flush of his brothers cheeks and heard the soft, ardent moan caused by the press of his fingers on the other male's flesh, Darc knew the battle was indeed over and that he had emerged the victor.

'Get on your hands and knees,' he growled, the tone of his voice leaving no space for argument.

Kharg threw him a half-hearted glare yet nonetheless moved to do as he was told, causing the darker male's lips to curl upwards in a self-satisfied smile. Wrapping his scaled arm firmly around the blond's waist, Darc gently ran the rain-wet fingers of his right hand along the crack of Kharg's ass. He felt the blond's muscles twitch and tighten as he lightly circled the sensitive flesh of his hole, the grin on his face widening as he gently pushed one finger inside and elicited another low moan from the lighter male.

Hand sliding back and forth with a steady rocking motion, Darc felt the tense resistance of the former prince's muscles start to give and he curved another finger into him. The sound of the Kharg's breath catching in his throat as the half-breed's fingers sank down to the knuckles caused the heat of Darc's desire to radiate through him with the intensity of wildfire, his hand sliding free of his brother's body and flying to the sash at his waist.

In one swift motion he pulled the sash free, the material of his skirt pooling damply around his knees as he pressed the dark head of his erect cock against his brother's entrance. He felt the lighter twin's body open up beneath him as he began to move with slow, lazy thrusts, steadily easing his length inside the former prince. Hips rocking gently, he savoured the delicious feel of slick, hot flesh pressed tight around his cock, so very different from the cool, damp sensation of Kharg's hips beneath his hands.

Darc's ruby eyes glimmered upwards to graze the milk-white expanse of his brother's back, the sight filling him with a wave of unexpected pleasure; it never ceased to amaze him how something so soft and human, the very thing he sought to deny within himself, could fill him with such strong desire. His gaze caught briefly on the savage twin scars that mirrored his own, the only imperfection to mar Kharg's otherwise pristine skin, and his expression instantly darkened. Darc's clawed hand swiftly uncurled from its' position around Kharg's hip and slid along the solid length of his back, his fingers gently tracing the outline of the only outward sign of the former prince's deimos heritage.

A wicked smile spread across the darker twin's face as he raked his hand back towards him, his razor-sharp claws pressed just tight enough to score five red lines across his brother's perfect flesh. The sharp cry caught somewhere between pleasure and pain that escaped from the other male's lips sent chills of excitement racing the length of the half-deimos' spine.

Darc swiftly began to pick up the pace, his cock sinking into his twin with rapid shallow thrusts that caused Kharg's voice to shatter around the staggered moan that rose from the depths of his throat. The half-breed's lids fluttered shut as the sound washed over him, filling him with a sweeping rush of pleasure that was almost dizzying. He took in his brother's short, shallow breathing, the blond rapidly adjusting to the swift pace the darker male had set and, the wicked grin returning to his rain-drenched face, Darc plunged into him down to the hilt. The sudden change in depth and tempo caused Kharg to cry out loudly, his arms giving out beneath him and sending him sinking down onto his elbows. Hands gripping tight around the blond's hips, the half-Drakyr pulled his brother sharply towards him, each long, deep stroke sending bright sparks of pleasure shooting like stars behind his closed eyes.

Craving variation, Darc suddenly sat backwards with his knees widely spread, dragging his brother down with him. He watched as, with a clear effort of will, Kharg pulled himself upright so that he was sitting in his twin's lap, the darker male's cock still buried inside him. With his strong, firm hands wrapped tightly around the other male's hips, Darc began to lift the blond up and away from him before bringing him slamming back down onto his cock, the force of this action causing both males to gasp aloud.

Darc sighed heavily with satisfaction as Kharg snaked one arm up to wrap around his neck, beginning to pick up the movements himself whilst the darker twin rocked his hips up to greet him. With one hand ensuring Kharg kept up the pace, the half-breed sought out the length of his twin's erection, fingers moving over it with smooth steady strokes that caused the blond to groan with pleasure.

The half-breed buried his face in his twin's neck, inhaling the sweet, heady scent of his skin mixed with the rainwater that continued to pour over them. Lips parting of their own volition, the darker-male's pointed teeth grazed his brother's skin once more. He felt the former prince's flesh tremble beneath him and, as his hips slammed up to meet Kharg's backward thrust and the burning ache inside him began to reach its' peak, he bit down hard on the blond male's neck, sharp canines breaking the skin.

Darc began to rock faster now, the sharp waves of pleasure building almost violently within him and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. The steady rhythmic strokes of his hand around his brother's cock grew rougher and more urgent as his own desire mounted. Finally, as Kharg pushed down onto him one last time and his entire length was engulfed by the blond's firm, hot body, the brilliant ache of climactic pleasure shot through him like a star and he was unable to stop himself from crying out, the shape of his brother's name rolling off his tongue before he was able to prevent it.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of his twin's voice joining his own and the hot feel of his brother's come shooting across his hand before his muscles gave out and he dropped backwards onto the sodden, muddy ground, pulling the lighter twin down with him. Letting out a loud, satisfied sigh, Darc made no protest when Kharg shifted position to enable him to bury his face in the darker male's chest, one arm wrapped tightly around him.

The half-breed turned his face up to the leafy canopy above him, all physical signs of their fight and the act that followed it swiftly washing away with the rain. He supposed he would never understand how each battle between them would lead them to this moment, or why every blow delivered was merely the prelude to a kiss, but he knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn't change it for the world.

*******

Darc groaned softly in protest as the lighter twin began to peel away from him and climb to his feet. Despite the chill of the rain against his naked flesh and the dim memory that there were pressing matters to attend to, he didn't feel ready to relinquish this feeling of prefect tranquillity just yet. Opening his eyes, he glared accusingly up at his brother, who was now standing over him with his hands placed firmly on his hips.

'What is it now?' Darc growled, allowing the tone of irritated impatience he reserved for the former prince to return to his voice.

'Well, we can't just lie around here all day, can we? I don't know if it's escaped you attention, but it's still pouring with rain,' the blond retorted as he extended a hand towards the darker male.

'It's a bit late to start worrying about that now,' Darc spat, though he reached up to take Kharg's hand nonetheless.

'I guess it's too late for the shelter, but since we're already soaking wet we may as well keep looking for this settlement.'

'Hmm,' the half-breed grunted by way of a response, but put up no further argument.

Reluctantly pulling himself to his feet, Darc watched as the blond male began to move away from. His eyes lingered for just a moment on his brother's naked, rain-glistening body before he pushed his devious thoughts away and attempted to concentrate on the task at hand. He knew it was only a matter of time before their opposing natures caused them to clash again, and knew with equal certainty that it would end the same way, as it always did. A dark smile of anticipation spread across the half-Drakyr's face as he followed his brother's example and began to search the mud-smeared ground for his discarded clothes.


End file.
